One Day
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: 'There had been many times, like tonight when everything in the world had seemed just so, when he had wondered how Leon managed to cope with losing everyone he had ever loved.' More CLC goodness, and some good old fashioned angst.


**A/N This is beta'd by the lovely sneakyreverant, who is currently being a disobedient teenager and staying up way past her bed time to help me. Much love to her for that.**

**When I sat down to write this, I had no idea what would come out. I wanted to write a fluffy piece so sickly it would rot your teeth. However, things don't always happen the way you plan them.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to Square Enix.**

One Day

Cloud placed a soft kiss to the patch of skin just above Leon's navel and gently traced his way out over his hip, stopping every now and again to nip at the smooth flesh that stretched over hard muscle. The scent of sex hung heavily in the air, mingled with the heady salt tang of Leon's body. It made Cloud shudder. He always loved the way Leon smelt, especially after sex.

Keeping his kisses light, he bumped his nose up Leon's body and finally rested his head on the older man's chest, laying his body reverently to cover the warm and yielding one underneath him.

Leon was quiet, as always, and brought his hand up to lazily stroke Cloud's back. There was nothing hurried or urgent in either of them. They lay there in peace, utterly sated and content. It was nights like this that Cloud lived for and there wasn't another person on their planet or anyone else's that could make him feel the way he did, just lying there with Leon.

"I love you." Cloud stated. He knew he didn't have to but that was the odd thing about love, you gave it, even when you didn't have to.

Cloud had considered it a personal triumph. When he looked back and remembered. How far had he come? How much had been taken from him, and how much had he clawed back?

He traced the little scars on Leon's body with his fingertips, relishing in everything, completely intoxicating himself with Leon and his body, his smell and feel.

After a few more moments of self-indulgence, Cloud began to sense an awkwardness in his lover. He lifted his head to see Leon's gaze turned away, his brows furrowed and a distant look of pain on his troubled face.

"Hey." Cloud said, reaching up and gently tilting his lover's chin towards him, softly demanding his attention. He cupped the gunblader's cheek and brushed his thumb over the skin, looking into his eyes as a hint of worry crinkled his own brow.

"What is it?"

Leon shook his head, as if trying to dispel whatever it was that was bothering him.

"It's nothing, just…" Leon's powder grey eyes had taken on a slight shimmer as Cloud's apprehension grew.

"What?" He asked, concern lacing his soft voice.

"It's stupid, but I just…" Leon swallowed and licked his bottom lip, bringing his free hand up to cover the one Cloud had pressed against his face. He took his time before answering the disquiet in Cloud's gaze.

"I miss them." He finally said; his voice gravely and thick with emotion.

They never really talked much. It wasn't what their relationship was about and neither man was very good at it anyway, but Cloud didn't need to be particularly eloquent or clairvoyant to know what Leon meant.

He had thought about it often enough himself.

There had been many times, like tonight when everything in the world had seemed just so, when he had wondered how Leon managed to cope with losing everyone he had ever loved.

Cloud at least had his friends. Tifa and Yuffie, Cid and even Aerith had been returned to him by some miracle.

Leon had no one.

"I know." He consoled as gently as he could, hating how those words seemed to break the dam and bring forth Leon's tears.

He watched for a few moments, feeling his earlier contentment slip away with every tear that rose and silently slid down Leon's face, disappearing into his hairline.

"I don't deserve to miss them, but I do." Leon continued, turning his face away again. His hand that had been playing lazy circles along Cloud's skin had stopped and was now pressed flat and hard against his back. Cloud could feel all the tension that Leon was feeling, could feel all the effort he was putting in to not breaking down.

"They deserved a hell of a lot more than I ever gave them. And now…"

And now it was too late.

Cloud understood all too well. To know you would never be able to make amends.

There was no cure for that. Not even time.

Cloud shuffled his body closer and reached up to plant soft kisses to Leon's damp temple, hugging his body as close as was humanly possible. There was nothing he could say to make anything better, so he didn't even try.

Leon appreciated that. He didn't think he could take anyone trying to tell him everything would be ok, not even Cloud.

But feeling Cloud there next to him, knowing he understood… It didn't make the tightness in his chest any easier, or the sting in the back of his throat disappear, but it somehow made it more bearable.

He didn't think he deserved it, but the comfort was hungrily accepted.

After an age of silence, Leon finally turned back to Cloud. His tears had stopped and he was somewhat himself again.

"If I ever lose you…" he started, but the look on Cloud's face made him think twice. "I don't ever want to make the same mistake again." He said, bringing his arms up to encircle Cloud, hugging him close and kissing him hard, making his point.

Of all the lessons Leon had ever learnt, it was the hardest and cruellest one.

Never waste time, and always, _always_ tell them. Whenever you have the chance.

Because one day it might be too late.

**A/N When I was 21, my cousin Emma, died from mitochondrial encephalomyopathy. It's a very rare genetic condition that she never knew she had, and for which, there is no cure.**

**When we were children we were so close, we even had our own language that we used to write to each other in. She taught me sign language and a love of musicals. (Evita was our favourite.) But as time went by and we grew up, we drifted apart. I often think that as she got sicker, I pulled away, preventing myself from dealing with the thought of having to lose her, and the very real pain of watching it happen.**

**It is possibly my greatest regret. **

**I cling to the memory of the last time I saw her and cherish the fact that I told her I loved her. She was the one who encouraged me to write and was the only person I ever showed any of my work to. **

**I never talk about her anymore and it hurts that it has taken me so long to write something about her. But I'm a firm believer of everything in its proper time.**

**It's often said that as children, our cousins are the first friends we make. Emma was my first and best friend, and I miss her every day. **

**This year, on the 27****th**** December, she would have been 28.**

**This piece, for whatever its worth, is dedicated to her.**


End file.
